


The Pervy Wizard's Revenge~

by Jespurrcoon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bunny Girl, Harem, Large Breasts, Magic, Maid, Multi, Smut, Stripper, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jespurrcoon/pseuds/Jespurrcoon
Summary: The story is about a perverted dark magician who has his sights on the Fairy Tail guild, what naughty things will he do!!! This is basically a hentai about Fairy Tail, that's about it. Stuff like harems, magical transformations, sexy outfits, and lots of smut. If that's not your thing then you might want to skip this one. Also this takes place after the main series ended, so they're all adults, and ignores the 100 years quest stuff, since I haven't read it.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Original Male Character(s), Juvia Lockser/Original Character(s), Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser/Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. The Pervy Wizard's Revenge~ The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

'I finally made it to Magnolia Town. It's been a few years since I was here, and I been preparing for it in all that time.'

A man walked out of the train station wearing a dark hooded cloak. He carried a traveling bag with him. His hair is a deep purple, his body is muscular and he was decently tall. This mage's name is Merlin, and he was here for some payback.

The dark mage walked into his cheap apartment and started settling in. 'This will do, all that really matters is that it's close to the Fairy tail guild.' He thought about that place and wondered how it may have changed since he last been there. Oh well it doesn't matter, he should be thinking more about what it will become after he's done with it.

Merlin sat down on his one person bed and took out this week's sorcerer magazine from his bag. He skimmed pass all the boring stuff about the mage's powers and the great battles. Then he found it, the swimsuit pin ups. He has been a huge fan of this aspect for a long time.

He laid back on the bed, thinking about all his favorite ladies. Especially his all time favorite Erza Scarlet, she was so strong and sexy, with that fiery red hair, and all those cool outfits, oh how he wanted to soften her down and feel up on that nice body of hers. Just thinking about it gave him a boner.

Merlin quickly turned the page to one of Erza's pin ups. She was in a hot pink bikini with black knee socks, she seductively leaned her body against a sword and held onto it as support and let the end of it rest between her legs. He blushed as his eyes thoroughly looked at all over her curves.

'Oh she's so hot' he thought as he let his raging hard dick loose from his pants and began to stroke it. Starting gently then gradually building up the speed as his lust overtaken him. The sound of his large dick being handled filled the room, followed by his moans, until his pervy desires burst out. "Ohhh Erza!!" He came loud and hard, his cum splatted the image that got him so excited to begin with.

Merlin laid there, breathing heavily and now getting his thoughts together, he looked at the now white covered image of the redheaded girl. "Aww man, I ruined the magazine." he sighed and decided to put it away before it could get him going again.

He looked up at the ceiling as he thought about why he was here, his revenge plan. 'I could finally bring down that stuck up guild. They will regret treating me like trash back then. I got so much stronger now.'

He thought back about his training with his master or more accurately mistress. She taught him all his new powers and made him the man he is today. Thinking about this reminded him of a whole bunch of pervy memories. He turned over and covered himself up with blankets. It's best to sleep this off.

The next day he was strolling through town, it was a bit nostalgic. At first he was a little worried that someone might recognize him, but then he thought. 'Well my body gotten much stronger and I look way cooler now too. Not like that dork I was back then.'

The mage decided that after a day of sightseeing, it's about time he reached his target. He walked up to the legendary Fairy Tail guide right at it's front. Looking at the massive building. 'I finally made it. Mistress are you proud, I finally get to do what we both dreamed of.'

Then he ran into the corner and hid in the shadow of the building. 'There's no way I could take them all on. I got to stick to the plan.' he had to wait there for the right opportunity. After a while, a gorgeous blonde girl walk out the front door followed by two others. Merlin instantly realized who they were. 'That's Lucy Heartfilia, she looks so cute. Oh that's Happy the blue cat and that pink guy walking with her.' He never actually met Lucy, she was one of the newer members that joined later. He could use it as an advantage. 

Lucy had a long hard day, they just finished with a mission about some bad guy doing a thing and Natsu beating the shit out of him. So a pretty typical day for her. She really wanted to get home and relax by now. She was walking home, but Natsu couldn't take a hint. He still wanted to hang out more. She spoke in a friendly yet clearly exhausted tone. "Hey it's getting late. Don't you two think we should be getting home."

He responded in an energetic "No way I'm all fired up!!!" followed by Happy saying his iconic "Aye!"

Lucy sighed "Well okay then.."

Suddenly out of the shadows a mysterious hooded man appeared. At first they felt tense but it slowly faded away. The man pulled his hood down and walked to them with a friendly smile. Natsu took one look at him and replied "Hey do I know you?"

Merlin responded with a puff of purple smoke form his sleeve and a quick reply "No you don't."

"Oh I guess I don't." he stumbled away with Happy following behind him. The effects are temporary but it's enough to get him out of the way. Lucy thought the whole situation was weird and that this guy could be bad news, but instead she felt relaxed and even little giddy. What was this feeling?

"Hello my lady. My name is Merlin." he bowed polity, hopping he didn't fuck anything up. The charm should be doing it's work.

Lucy blushed, why was she blushing? That giddy feeling earlier is now getting stronger, her heart beating faster and her emotions swelling up. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy." she said in a cutesy tone.

"Oh I'm aware, you're quite famous. Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail, and you are absolutely stunning in person." So far so good he thought.

Lucy's heart fluttered, 'Oh my god he think I'm stunning.' she thought to herself, she somehow developed a massive crush on someone she barely knew and it felt so good, and... wait a minute.

The realization came to her and suddenly the feeling was gone. She angrily pointed at him "I see through your tricks!!"

"Oh fuck!!" Merlin shouted and thinking quickly he used the puff smoke attack he used earlier on Natsu, he frustratingly thought 'Dam that shitty charm didn't work. I'll have to use my more stronger abilities.'

Lucy tilted her head, now in a haze she completely forgot what just happened, "Umm huh?"

"Oh miss Lucy, you're just on your way home and I decided to escort you." he was now nervously sweating.

"Oh okay." she replied and the two walked off together.

Merlin sighed with relief, he just barely pulled it off, but once they make it to her place that's when the real plan starts. They both walked into Lucy's home, it was a lot nicer then his place, definitely more expensive too, "Lucy I want to show you something. Take a seat." he knew the effects of the puff attack would be wearing off soon, he had to move quickly.

"Okayyyyy." still in a daze she pulled out a chair and sat in front of him, now he could finally get a good look at her, she looked cute and curvy too, Lucy was wearing her typical blue top with a short skirt, and of course an adorable blue ribbon in her beautiful blonde hair.

"Okay listen closely Lucy." she nodded, as he pulled out an item from his bag, it was some kind of red heart shaped stone dangling on the end of a golden chain, mistress had given it to him, it was a charm on a pendulum, sorta like before but this one is much more ancient and very powerful.

"Watch the jewel, doesn't it look pretty." he held it up to her face and began to let it gently swing side to side, her eyes stared at it, clearly having an effect on her, it was so pretty.

This was a typical charm spell technique, nothing special, but with the power in the legendary Red Ruby of Lust it became much more effective, mistress had taken it for herself and now trusted him with it, truthfully it was the the first time he used it 'Oh mistress would be so proud of me.'

Lucy continued watching the pendulum swing, as she did she felt a sense of warmth and joyfulness, it felt nice to have this flow of emotions rush over her, her heart beating faster, her face blushed a cute shade of pink, she knew exactly what this feeling is, a crush for this man in front of her, by now the effects of the earlier spell already wore off, but it was too late.

As this went on Merlin started to remember more about Lucy's entries in the sorcerer magazine, she was always showing herself off in a new outfit, she must've been some kind of cosplayer or something, Lucy is bit younger then Erza and didn't quite have the same smoking hot body he obsessed over so much, but she made that up with her cuteness, Lucy was softer, gentler, and caring.

At this point the blonde mage was deep in a loving trance, she felt absolute bliss whenever she thought about the man standing in front of him, her body felt so warm, it was like being submerged in an endless passionate love and all she wanted to do is confess her feelings. Her eyes now had a slight shine of a pink heart, she watched the ruby, dreaming about the man holding it. Then suddenly he spoke breaking the silence. "Lucy how do you feel?"

Lucy blushed so hard, he spoke to her!! "Oh I feel fine. I'm just not used to having such an attractive man in my room." she tried to say in flirty way while keeping her eyes on the heart shaped pendulum.

"That's good. My name is Merlin and you must've known me from the sorcerer magazine. You're big fan right?"

Lucy was confused at first, wasn't he just some hot guy that she just met, but then the gaps started to fill in, Lucy always kept up with the magazine, then one day she noticed a new entry for a mysterious mage named Merlin, he was pretty attractive, she looked forward to any updates for him, all the great deeds he did and that charming sexy composure.

"Yeah I've gotten quite popular. You thought about me a lot and it must've been so erotic." the man said with a mischievous smile.

Lucy blushed madly, I always had a huge crush on him, but erotic? The idea sent Lucy much deeper into her whirlpool of emotions, she remembered how she always picked up the latest magazine and quickly turned the page to him, she spent all night thinking about how it'd be like to finally confess and let everything out, Lucy found a picture of Merlin in the back wearing nothing but his long dark hood barely concealing his hot naked body, so strong, his abs were so well chiseled, oh she looked all over, the edge of his hood covered his lower parts, she noticed that the clothe tented up slightly, the thought raced into her head 'That's his dick!!' oh how she wished she could just reach in there and pull it out, the thought of doing it built up, now she felt so well um horny, a big smirk emerged as she slid her hand under her skirt, she reached deep into her cute little panties, Lucy moaned as the fingering grew faster and deeper, so much emotion came pouring out as she gave one last loud lustful moan and came, her thighs buckled and her panties were now soaked, the sensation was amazing.

Lucy blushed bright red thinking of that fond memory, she touched herself hundreds of times since then, eventually deciding to just rip the page out and hide it under her pillow, she adjusted herself in the seat, she was now feeling wet.

Merlin thought 'It's time for the next step.' as he petted Lucy on the head and slowly lowered the charm away, he spoke in a gentle yet direct tone. "Miss Heartfilia you will stay in this trance as long as I desire, only waking up when I say so. While in this state you will find that whatever I suggest to you is the truth. Is that okay?"

"Yesss." she was now blank, only the feelings of love and lust bouncing around in her head.

"Good." he smiled, this was going well, now it's time to see what she can do. "Oh Lucy now that you met the man of your dreams, why don't you put on something more cute?"

"Okay." she blushed a little and got off the chair, walking into her bedroom.

Merlin now took her empty seat and waited patiently, he's been feeling anxious ever since he made it to his target destination, it's about time he got some relaxation out of it.

The bedroom door steadily opened, Lucy slowly walked out from it toward him, wearing the cutest maid outfit he ever seen, she was clearly feeling a little shy about it, twiddling with her hair which was now done up in a pair twin tails, she wore mid thigh lacy white stockings, her back and white maid outfit was frilly with a short skirt, it covered up her sexy body modestly while showing just enough skin to get him interested.

"Wow you look so cute, where did you get that outfit?" Merlin watched her excitingly, he could already feel his cock getting hard.

"It's from a mission I did in my early days of joining Fairy Tail. I kept it as a souvenir, I haven't wore it again for anyone until just now." she was happy to see him enjoying it, she felt so bashful, this is the first time she had such a sexy hunk with her all alone, what if he figured out just how much she wanted him, the thought of Merlin taking her right now filled her head.

"Oh that's cool, I think I now know what I'm going to do with you now." he smirked the ideas came together in his head.

She was unsure what he talking about, but the urge to relief herself kept her mind busy.

He then patted his leg "Come here Lucy."

She walked over and sat on his lap, he was so close, his arm wrapped around her. "Pay close attention miss Heartfilia, I want you to keep our relationship just between us two, okay?" she nodded.

"Next thing, you are desperately in love with me, but you're way too shy to confess it directly, you'd do anything to get my attention." She heard this and couldn't believe how accurate it was, she wanted him to bend her over and fuck her right now, but that only made her blush more, she'd have to be so sexy that there would be no way he could resist her feelings.

"And next, I want you to go shopping. Find the sexiest, lewdest, skimpiest, outfits you can find. Your hobby for dressing up has just got a lot more exciting." Lucy blushed deeply as she realized he was leaning in for a kiss, she closed her eyes and let it happen, he kissed her deeply, his tongue twirled around hers so dominantly, the feeling felt so good that all her feelings came rushing up her body, the feeling of lust most of all, she pulled back from the wet kiss and moaned, her pussy just couldn't take it anymore, it all came rushing out as one long orgasm, the feeling made her whole body shudder and panties soaked with juices, her own tongue now hanged out her lips.

"Ohh-oh okay, I'll do it." she was breathing heavily, her whole body quivered in satisfaction, her panties dripped, she didn't even know she could cum without being touched down there until now.

"One last thing Lucy, you have a job interview at my place tomorrow. Make sure to bring a maid uniform." he did a pervy little smile, then she nodded.

After that Merlin lifted her trance and went on home, reminding her where to go tomorrow one last time, Lucy knew exactly what to do, but as he left she couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed, she leaned against the front door and sighed "I never got to see his dick..." oh well she thought, as she ran into bed, strangely she couldn't find her favorite image of him, although she still managed to masturbate the rest of the night away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is mostly just set up. I do have some spicy stuff planned later, so get hyped for that.


	2. The Pervy Wizard's Revenge~ Lucy's Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day of shopping, Lucy is ready for her job interview. What was it for exactly?

The next day came and it was starting to get late. As Lucy stood in front of Merlin's apartment, wearing her typical backless blue top and white buttoned up short skirt, she laid against the door with a duffle bag full of new outfits. Lucy prepared all day for this moment, she been to every clothing store in the whole town and even a few adult costume shops too. She spent a long time in the changing rooms picking out some of her favorites. She imagined what her new crush would think seeing her in them and the thought turned her on quite a lot.

'Ohhhh Merlin, there's no way you could overlook me now.' she blushed, giving one of her boobs a little squeeze. Sure she was wearing her usual get up now, but Lucy knew she'll be changing out of it soon.

The door flung open, it was Merlin but this time he was only wearing a purple bathrobe, his sexy naked body was so close, Lucy fantasized about getting that robe off as he spoke, "Hello there Lucy, I assume you're here for the interview."

Oh yeah the interview, she vaguely remembered, in all honesty she only came in the hopes of getting laid. She nodded and entered into the apartment, it was smaller than she expected, the kitchen and main bedroom were connected, it was a bit of a mess too, she noticed some used tissues and a few magazines scattered on the floor, the dishes hadn't been done too, but most of all she noticed a big poster of a bikini clad Erza on the wall, she was leaning in close with her boobs all squished up in her hands. Lucy then sat on the edge of his bed, Merlin pulled up a chair, she spoke back to him "So what is this interview thing about?"

"I'll show you." he pulled out the same pendulum from yesterday and swung it in front of her face, she stared at it, still confused what the point of all this was, but that didn't matter she was already in too deep and immediately felt the effects of the charm, it took less time then before, Lucy's eyes now shined with hearts once again, she paid close attention to what the man was about to say.

"I see you got the job post. I recently moved here and could really use a maid to tidy up." 

Lucy remembered, yesterday as she was shopping for something new to wear, she noticed a flyer on the side of one of the buildings, someone was looking to hire a busty blonde maid, it could be a good side job, she was interested.

Lucy's face started to smile, "So you are the one who wanted to hire a maid. Well I'm your girl." she winked at him, what luck, the man she loved now wanted her for a job, she had to take advantage of this.

"Well let's start by telling me about yourself. What made you want to become my maid?" 

She thought about it "Well I was thinking about doing this as a side job in between missions. Fairy Tail can be exhausting at times. I could use a more down to earth way of making cash." she spoke honestly. She loved the guild and her friends there, but it can be a bit much.

"It seems you really want this job. This must be a deep passion of yours. How long have you been dreaming of becoming a maid?"

She thought about the question, hasn't she always wanted to be a maid? Lucy remembered how she would often try on her old maid outfit before bed, just to imagine how it would be like. Of course she had to keep it a secret, Natsu would have teased her about it if he found out. Then she thought back to that first mission she did. Lucy dressed up in a cute maid outfit to try and sneak into a mansion. It was meant to be just a disguise, but deep down she'd use any excuse to dress up and act like one, she was so good at it too. 'That dam Boyo guy, he had no idea what he was talking about. He couldn't see the magnificent maid I could become.' she thought, after all this time, she was still pissed about being rejected by that guy, if only she had a proper master that appreciated her good looks.

Wait she still hasn't answer yet, what started this interest in maids? She thought way back, then a memory came to her, when Lucy was a little girl still living with her rich family, she would get to know her servants. They were so sweet and caring, this was especially true with the head maid Spetto. She was basically a second mother to her, she nursed her when sick, cheered her up when she was sad, got her dressed and cook her meals, most of her early memories were with her and it was pleasant. She wanted to be just like Spetto when she grew up, a caring loving high class servant woman. After some begging, she even got herself a miniature maid outfit to practice in. As time went on she told her father about her dreams, he was outraged. "There's no way my own daughter was going to be some guy's servant!!! You are a rich and superior young lady, you're above that." Those words he said hurt so bad, she eventually left that place because of it. Ever since then she felt like hiding her passion, but now is different. 'I could be what I want now, right?'

"Sorry for dosing off for a minute there." she tried to laugh it off. "Well to be honest with you I always wanted to be a maid, it's been a dream of mine since I was very young." It's true, the cute dresses, the aprons, the cooking and cleaning, she loved it all so much, to her nothing was more important then to care deeply for someone she served.

"I see now, you must be a very submissive young lady right?" he said with a smile.

Lucy thought about what he said. It's true that she preferred to let someone else take the lead in missions. Well not just that, it felt nice when she did what she was told, it made her feel satisfied. To be honest, she always seen herself as a lower member of the guild, especially when compared to her much stronger friends, but it didn't bother her. Just being a good girl and helping them was worth it. It all started to build up, she blushed and nodded to him. "Yeah you could say that."

"Good answer, now one last thing before we move on to the next step. I want you to lay back on the bed and close your eyes." she did exactly as she was told, resting her head on the soft pillow and getting all snug on his bed, she could hear his voice, it was so soothing.

"I want you to sink deeply into your mind, as if you were asleep while still conscious, listen closely to my words." she did just that. "Now imagine a beach, it's a warm summer day, the weather is fantastic, you feel the sun on your face and a nice little breeze pass by. You and a few of your friends decide to have a girls day out." Suddenly Lucy pictured Erza, Juvia, and Mirajane with her. "You are wearing your favorite bikini, it feels tight on you and held close onto your round bouncy breasts." She was now wearing her white bikini the one with the pink flower pattern on it. She always did like that one, although it did feel smaller on her then usual. 

"Your friends are in bikinis too, they looked so erotic in them." 

Lucy's heart beat fast and her face blushed bright red, 'I never thought about them like that before.' She tried to hide her face in her hands, then slowly she looked up at them again. 'Wow they did look good.' Erza was in a dark red tight micro bikini, it barely hide her nipples, the bottom was practically a thong, it dung in between her ass cheeks, Juvia's swimsuit was a purplish blue color with cute white polka dots, the bottom looked more like a miniskirt that highlighted her nice legs and just barely hide her butt, it was frilly which made it look even cuter. 'If Grey didn't tap that ass soon I might have too.' she jokingly thought to herself. Lastly there was Mirajane, hers was a soft cutesy pink color with a lovely red heart on the tip of each of her boobs, then one big round heart on the back of her marvelous ass, she had on a pair thigh hugging red tights too, but that just brought more attention to that booty of hers. Lucy couldn't help herself from starring, why hasn't she realized before, she hung out with some hotties.

Merlin spoke again "You all start playing a friendly match of volleyball together, but you notice something." 

'We began playing, me and Juvia vs Mirajane and Erza, but what was it that I'd notice? We kept playing, it was so hard to focus, I would always get distracted whenever I caught an eyeful of their boobs bouncing around, every time they served or jump up to reach the ball, or even just walking along the sand, it would cause their boobs to jiggle.' This sent Lucy into a blushing frenzy, it didn't help that her tight bikini top couldn't hide her clearly aroused nipples, then she noticed something, the ball had fallen out of bounds, and her teammate Juvia went to pick it up, Lucy watched the whole thing, as she did, Juvia kept her legs straight and bended down to grab the ball, this sent her miniskirt upward, giving Lucy a clear view of her spectacular booty, it was a round peach shape and her formfitting bikini bottom made it look so delectable. Lucy couldn't help herself from licking her lips as she gazed at it. Juvia was in no rush when picking up the ball, she gave Lucy plenty of time to enjoy the view, as she rose up with the ball in her hands, she had a mischievous grind on her face. That's when Lucy came to the realization.

"You know it now right? Your friends always liked to tease you." Merlin's soothing voice was now more sensual, she remembered all those times she'd catch a panty shot or a nip slip, the sexy outfits they always wore too, it was all done to make her ogle them.

Lucy was deep in her thoughts, blushing so much as boobs and butts filled her head, Erza walked over to her and spoke in a lustful tone. "Oh Lucy, you are so adorable when you make that face." she jutted out her chest, her breasts jiggled so tantalizingly.

"You love being their submissive plaything." Merlin's words echoed throughout her mind, Lucy's blushing face slowly turned into a perverted smile, she loved this.

Erza smirked and grabbed one of Lucy's titties, she let out a "Kyah~" in enjoyment, Erza continued the assault, she roughly grabbed both of Lucy's boobs, squeezing and pulling on them, doing whatever she can to get that cute blonde to moan, her top barely hung on, Lucy couldn't take it, she fell on her butt, right onto the sandy ground, the other two girls joined in, they kissed and fondled all over her curvy body. Erza was particularly greedy, she grabbed onto Lucy and wildly tongue kissed her lips, only giving her a brief moment to let out a moan or two. Juvia was much more gentle, she kissed and suckled on one of Lucy's exposed breasts that slipped out, it felt so good, as the girls had their way with her, Mirajane popped up holding the bottom part of Lucy's flowery bikini, she held it up in her hand and spoke in sexy teasing voice "Look what I got here Lucy." The blonde girl's face turned bright red and she quickly tried to close her legs in embarrassment. Erza pulled back from the make out session they were enjoying and laid a finger on Lucy's lips. "Nah ah" the redhead said as she slid her other hand down this submissive celestial mage's curvy body, then slipped her fingers inside of her.

Merlin was about to continue, but judging by her moans, it seems the dream is already in full effect.

Erza continued to violate Lucy's tight pussy with her devilishly good fingering skills, wanting to get some action too Mirajane slipped off the other side of her top and began kissing and sucking Lucy's second boob alongside Juvia, both girls shared their plaything. Lucy was completely drenched in pleasure, so much moaning, her thighs tightly squeezed together while Erza fucked her good, her pussy tensed up, she tried to grab onto something, "Ohhhhhhh~" Lucy gave out a loud moan as she squirted intensely and squirmed her body against the sand, she really did love this.

Lucy slowly awoke back into reality and sat up on the bed, her eyes still glazed over by the passing pleasure and her panties were soaked, she just had the most amazing dream, it was difficult to remember all the details, but the feelings in that dream were deeply engrained into her.

"Now that you're up, it's time for you to get dressed. You're hired." he was going to enjoy this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The yuri beach scene was fun to write.


	3. The Pervy Wizard's Revenge~ Making a Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy finally gets to fulfill her lifelong dream of becoming a maid.

At first she was a bit confused after hearing what he said, then suddenly she realized, "I'm hired!? I get to be a a real maid!!" she smiled gleefully and thought, 'Spetto would be proud.' "Thank you so much, I promise to do my best!!" she was so happy she could kiss him again.

"I love the enthusiasm." Merlin smiled too.

Lucy got off the bed, she had to get into uniform, not to mention she could use a new pair of panties, 'How embarrassing.' she thought, Lucy looked around, the apartment it was rather small. "Umm Merlin, where should I get changed?"

"Right where you're standing is fine. Oh and you can call me master if you'd like." he sat comfortably in his chair ready for the show.

"As you wish Master Merlin." Lucy blushed, 'His eyes were watching me, this was perfect.' She started her undressing by tossing away the ribbon in her blonde hair, next she threw off her arm guard, then she pulled off her thigh high boots, followed up by kicking off the socks. Now with that done, she bent over slightly, reached under her skirt, grabbed the edges of her wet panties and slid it down her nice legs, 'He liked that.' She thought noticing his robe tent up as he watched. After that Lucy started undoing the thin golden ribbon holding her backless blue top together, it's tight form fitting style loosened on her body, she lifted it off over her head. This left her standing there in only a bra and skirt. Lucy started blushing, then she turned around facing away from Merlin, 'I'm not showing off all my goodies just yet.' she thought as she undid the bra, letting it fall to the floor.

Merlin didn't seem to mind he was just looking forward to what came next, his eyes focused on the backside of her skirt.

Lucy looked over her shoulder at him then grabbed the edges of the last piece of clothing wrapped around her, she wiggled her hips a little as she pulled the skirt down to her ankles, sticking her butt out in the process, Lucy's bare ass was so plump and round, Merlin imagined how soft it would feel getting squeezed in his hands.

Lucy covered her chest in her arms and turned her body halfway towards him and spoke softly "Is it okay if you close your eyes while I get into uniform? I want it to be a surprise for you."

"Sure, just pick out your favorite outfit." he closed his eyes, part of him wanted to peek, but to be honest he wanted it to be a surprise as well.

Lucy pulled out the clothes she bought earlier today and laid them on the bed, it took a few seconds, but she found a combination she liked.

She started with the underwear. Lucy chose a cute pair of lacy bubblegum pink panties, she put both of her legs through it and pulled it up to her waist, until it snuggly wrapped around her booty, it felt so soft on her, the material looked slightly see though and the color made it pop, it gave her this adorably sexy look, she decided to go braless. Moving onto the next step, she put each foot into a pair of black knee socks and pulled them up her legs, they both had pink lace around the edges where it met with Lucy's thicc thighs. Once they were up she put on a pair of black high heels to go along with it. 'Now it's time for the dress.' she thought as she grabbed it off the bed, she lifted it up and pulled it over her body, she squeezed her way into it. The dress felt tight on her waist while loose on her chest, the sleeves were short, ending at her shoulders, the color was black with pink frills. The skirt was short too and puffed out the sides sorta like a tutu, it's length barely covered passed her butt, the poofy pink frilliness of it all added to the cuteness. On the top, her bodice had an incredibly wide opening for Lucy's breasts, it was loose even for her cup size, they practically hung open, if she were to bend over even slightly they could possibly slip out. To fix this, she took the pink ribbon on top of the dress and tugged each end, tightening it's form around her chest, then she tied a cute little bow in between them that kept her boobs snugged up together just right. After that she put on a pair of long pink gloves, she was almost done. Lucy then put her lovely blonde hair up into twintails and wore a frilly maid headband with a big pink bow on it. Last but not least, she put on the white apron around her hips, every maid needed an apron.

'Oh dam did I look good in this.' she thought, so proud of the outfit she now had on. Lucy tucked an arm under her chest and played with her hair, she looked at Merlin with doe eyes. She knew her cuteness was one of the best aspects about her and she knew exactly how to wield it. "Umm Master, your maid is now in uniform."

After Merlin eagerly waited, he immediately grew excited and lifted his eyes wide open once he heard her soft voice. What a sight it was, Lucy's new maid outfit was beyond sexy, his whole body felt a strong lust for the woman in front of him, his dick instantly tented up in his robe, he debated pulling it out and wanking right there, but he held it back, he was the head of this household after all.

"Miss Heartfilia you look absolutely breathtaking." he leaned in his chair further, lasciviously starring at her.

Lucy was so happy to hear that, "What are my duties for today my master?" she leaned her hips to the side, tilting her head, she was a real maid, she loved this so much.

Merlin got off his chair and sat up on the bed all comfortable, his big hard cock now stuck out to her more obviously "I want you to tidy up this apartment, you are my fulltime maid after all. It is your responsibility to take care of my every need."

"Of course my master." Lucy smiled, now that she thought about it some more, she wanted this as a lifetime career. Lucy got right to work, she took out a feather duster and dust pan, she walked around the apartment twirling the duster against every surface, her breasts jiggled slightly with each step, he would get a peak of her panties whenever she moved her body a bit too quick.

"You're so messy master." she said this in a teasing manner as she got down on her hands and knees to clean the floor, her poofy skirt went flying upward, showing off her round shapely ass, the bubblegum pink panties were an absolute delight, it drew all attention to it.

"I just have a lot on my mind. Not to mention I have you to help me out." he had that booty in full view from where he sat and couldn't hold back any longer, Merlin gently grabbed his erect dick from under his bathrobe and steadily began rubbing it.

Lucy was so happy, he definitely was checking her out now, time to step up the sex appeal, she stuck her ass high into the air and curved her back, she swayed her delectable butt side to side as she crawled across the floor, her master's eyes stayed completely focused on her ass, his rubbing picked up the pace, he was now full on masturbating to her.

'Wow he must really love my body.' she felt a cozy sensation and her heart beated lovingly, 'This was so romantic.' the busty blonde maid thought as she scooped up the used tissues off the floor and into her dustpan, it had the distinct smell of cum, his cum, she had all sorts of naughty thoughts enter her mind.

Merlin's wanking grew more passionate, his huge dick was fully let loose, it felt so good and he had the perfect fap material too, Lucy decided to hold off her cleaning duties for just a minute to help him out. She rested her head on the floor, using one of her arms as a pillow, she gently moved her hips in a way that caused her whole booty to jiggle slightly, then she used her free hand to squeeze one of her ass cheeks, she spoke in a submissive and deeply horny tone, "Remember master Merlin, this cute piece of ass right here is all yours."

This sent him over the edge, he rolled his head back and gave out a moan as his dick exploded with cum, then he laid back in the bed satisfied.

Lucy heard the whole thing, she was glad to have helped, after all satisfying her master's lust is part of a maid's job.

She decided to check on him, she stood up with a smile, he was sprawled out on the bed, his purple bathrobe didn't hide anything, the strong chiseled abs she touched herself over so many times to was now in front of her, his dick even when softened was still so large, it's her first time seeing a penis this big, she new for sure he had a good one, his whole body oozed of this dreamy aroma of sex.

"Master are you alright?" she leaned over the bed, laying a hand on his chest, she was so caring.

His eyes opened up and he got an eye full of Lucy's cleavage, he smiled "I'm feeling excellent Miss Heartfilia."

He smiled, reaching up his hand then squeezing one of his maid's boobs, this made her blush and let out a squeak, he fondled her titty thoroughly, making sure to get a good feel, then he asked "What bra size are you?"

"I'm an F cup." she shyly said as he felt her up, Lucy was always proud of her busty chest, but once she joined Fairy Tail she realized just how average they really were, it seemed like nearly every female mage was supporting a nice pair of boobs, Juvia's rivaled hers, many other mages were even bigger, Erza was undeniably the queen of breasts in the guild, her H cups were the stuff of legends, she wasn't complaining though, it was quite the sight, but it did make her feel less special.

"Hmm I want to show you something." Merlin's hand was still holding on to her tit, giving it one more squeeze before pulling out a glass vial filled with some kind of red liquid, Lucy looked at it with curiosity.

"This is a type of potion my mistress taught me to make. It's one of her favorites." he showed her, she wondered who his mistress was, she had to be someone great since he respect her so much.

"I want you to try it." he said with a mischievous smirk.

Lucy didn't have to think twice, she took the vial and plucked out the cork and drank the whole thing in one long gulp. It tasted sweet, she felt it's way down to her belly. Then it started to grow, the sweet sensation now built up into a deep feeling of lustful arousal. It felt good, really good, her legs buckled and she fell back on her butt, she felt it's power all throughout her body. She sat on the floor with her hands covering her blushing face. Lucy never felt so turned on in her entire life. Wait up... her panties felt much tighter then before. Lucy had no time to think about it as the feeling traveled up to her chest, it's lustful powers were building up more and more. Lucy closed her eyes just trying to let the effects of the potion pass through her. The blonde maid felt a strange form of magic in her F cup sized breasts, it was warm, it felt like they were being smothered together, the warmth grew, she was now trying to hold back a moan, she felt it, her tits, they were swelling up, her soft pinkish nipples stiffened and grew, the bodice now felt tighter, they kept on swelling, the ribbon that once held her bosom together was now struggling to keep it's grip on them, she clenched her teeth, it squeezed them so tightly, her tits were spilling out against the outfit's strong hold on them. She couldn't take it, "Ohh-god please ohhhh!!!!" she tried loosening it, she had to get them out, then she heard a ripping sound and the pink ribbon snapped, her huge boobs busted free, they quickly filled out the dress, stretching the opening to it's limit and offering an entire valley of cleavage, her nipples poked against the fabric, the uniform now felt skin tight, barely holding onto her massive tits, Lucy gave a big sigh of relief as the effects wore off.

Lucy opened her eyes and looked down, to be greeted by the biggest jugs she ever seen, they had become an awe-inspiring 34KK cup, far surpassing all her rivals. 'This was like that one time with Brandish.' she thought while feeling them up. They were so full and felt very jiggly, each one was a bit bigger then her head, they were perfectly shaped too, with barely any sag despite the heavy size, they naturally held up on full display. It wasn't just her chest that changed, the rest of her body seemed to have gotten a little chubbier, she gave a tug on her now tight panties, then it snapped back into place, making her fat ass jiggle. Her once flat stomach was now pudgy. Lucy's hips were wider which made her cute bubble butt stick out so much more. Her thighs were thicker too. She was now plump in all the right places, it fit well with her new role as a maid. She squeezed her huge boobs, thinking 'Are these really mine?'

"Good girl. You were always so proud of your curves. Especially that impressive bust of yours and it's no wonder why. They look magnificent. Like dam girl when did you grow those melons?" he petted her on the head with such a delightfully pervy smile on his face.

It all started coming back to her. When she first joined Fairy Tail, she had an impressive yet modest pair of breasts. After a while she had quite a few growth spurts. Each morning she would notice them being a little bit larger then the day before. Lucy remembered how she had to keep buying a new sized bra nearly every month until just recently. Eventually they even surpassed Erza's breasts, she was clearly jealous and why wouldn't she be, Lucy had the best boobs in all of Fiore. They were the first thing anyone saw when meeting her and they always jiggled whenever she walked by, and she had a curvy round ass to go with it. She quickly became a top favorite in the weekly sorcerers magazine. She always bended over or squeezed her boobs together in her cute little costumes. So many fans must've fapped thinking about her. Lucy became one Fairy Tail's most talked about mages, but for different reasons. In battle no one ever took her seriously, despite this she always managed to beat them, usually by landing the wining blow while they were distracted by her voluptuous chest. She truly loved her huge boobs, they are her pride and joy.

It took a second for Lucy to come back to present, "Oh do you mean these?" she shook her chest, causing them to jiggle from side to side, "I guess you can say they're my gift. They just kept on growing."

"Okay Lucy here's one last question and I want you to really think about it. This is the real you right?" Merlin knew she was almost complete.

Lucy didn't understand the question, but she thought about it anyway, leaving her dad, joining Fairy Tail, making all those friends and going on adventures, her dreams of being a maid and her big tits, they all felt real to her. Lucy remembered the new book she's been working on in secret, it's really embarrassing, it was just some fantasy bdsm about a harem of maids, she did like the idea of being an erotic romance novelist some day, that had to be real, it all was, she wondered what Merlin was talking about, oh well.

"Yeah of course. I'm Lucy Heartfilia the famous big tittied celestial mage of Fairy Tail and I want to be your maid. That's who I am." she stood up quickly which made her breast bounce up and smiled at him.

"Yes that's right." Merlin smiled back and undid the spell, Lucy eyes returned to normal.

Lucy blinked, collecting her thoughts together, then she remember, "I'm sorry master. I must have doze off, I'll get right back to cleaning." silly her, she had a job to do.

"It's okay Lucy, take your time. You're already so nice to have around." his eyes leered at her bountiful breasts

"Thank you Master." Lucy did a little bow, her body wobbled as she nearly lost her balance do to her new cup size, she then continued to clean the floor, bending down and giving an eyeful of cleavage and ass every time she'd pick up a bit of trash.

Merlin laid back in his bed, he must've been the luckiest man alive, to have this blonde beauty all to himself, and this is just the beginning. Soon all of Fairy Tail will grovel beneath him, then his maid noticed something.

"Oh what's this? Could it be that master is secretly a fan of mine." Lucy picked up the magazine Merlin used yesterday, it had been laying next to the bed this whole time, the pages were stuck together, she easily realized why.

'Fuck!!' he forgot all about that, if she realizes any inconsistencies in her old photos his whole plan could be ruined.

"Oh Miss Heartfilia this is rather embarrassing, may I have that back?" he had to play it cool.

"Sure thing Master, right after I find out who's the lucky lady." she pulled the pages apart, reveling the jizz stained image of Erza.

"I see, so you like redheads." she tossed the magazine onto the bed, crossing her arms under her boobs and pouting.

"Yeah I've always had a thing for Erza." he blushed, feeling a strange mix of relief and awkwardness.

"But what about me?" Lucy crawled onto the bed, with a cute pout on her face, she sat on his lap, her huge tits swung above him.

"Well, you are the most prefect maid. My maid." his hand reached under that poofy skirt and squeezed her ass.

Lucy was so glad to hear that, she grinded against him, she could feel his boner building up under her booty.

Merlin leaned in, laying a deep kiss on her lips, sending Lucy into a swirl of bliss.

"Mmm-You see Lucy, I was once a member of Fairy Tail too. It was before you joined." Lucy tried to pay attention, but once his hands got a hold of her tits she found it difficult.

"I wasn't very strong back then, but I joined because I loved Erza. She was my biggest crush and I wanted her more then anything." their bodies were so close, Lucy moaned as the words went by and her boobs fondled.

"I left the guild to get stronger, so I could return and confess my feelings to her." truthfully he was kicked out for being a useless pervert, but the second part was right. He wanted Erza to know exactly how he felt now.

"Ohhh-okay~" Lucy moaned, his touch felt so good, she loved being his maid, then a thought crossed her mind. 'Merlin and Erza will have to share me.' a pervy smile appears on her face, she'll get fondled by them both.

"I-I'm here to satisfy your every desire." she shook her titties in front of his face, she wanted him so badly.

Merlin smirked then grabbed the top of her dress and pulled it down. Lucy's huge boobs bounced out freely. They completely dominated her body, just begging to be played with.

"So these are Lucy's iconic 34KK breasts hmmm~" he dove his face in between her plump bosom, motorboating them with delight, his tongue licked deeply in between them, thoroughly tasting her jiggly titties.

"Ohh-Merlin yes~" she loved this feeling, his manly grip on her boobs and the passionate licking, it all felt amazing. She put her arms around him and buried his face in her chest.

"Mmm~" he sounded so pleased, like a child enjoying his favorite dessert, his lips kissed and licked their way all across her breasts, eventually finding the soft pinkish tip. Lucy's silver dollar sized nipples have been hard since she got on the bed, but once Merlin nibbled on them the sense of pleasure became immense.

"Ohhh-ohhhh-fuck, my tits!!!" Lucy moaned like some kind of beast in heat as he kept on suckling and tugging on them. She tilted her back, feeling something build up in boobs, then a warm sweet liquid leak out of them.

Lucy looked down at the gleeful man, getting a few more licks of her milky jugs. Wait up, she wasn't pregnant. "Wha-How did they-ahhh~" Merlin squeezed them again, causing her to squirt out a bit more.

"Ooo-It looks like your udders were filled with milk this whole time. I guess you're quite the cow." he was so rough yet sensual with them, it felt hot, she really was in heat.

"Mm-yes I'm your milk maid. I'll let you suck on them everyday from now on." she didn't mind, it was her job to care for him, that'll include nursing too.

"You're so cute." he kissed Lucy on the cheek, then pushed her against the bed, his large erection stuck out to her, it had to have been over 10 inches.

"I've gotten so turned on, could you help out a bit." he stood up on his knees, Lucy nodded then turned over on the bed, her big boobs cushioned against the mattress, she lifted her butt up into the air, her skirt hid nothing, her plump round ass offered itself to him.

"Such an adorable pair of panties." his hands felt up her ass, grabbing the lacy pink underwear and pulling it down to her thighs. His stiff dick pressed up against her booty, eager to devour the whole cake in front of him. "Now be a good maid and beg for it."

Lucy hid her face in the blankets blushing, as she jiggled her bare butt side to side, "M-Master your maid offers her body to serve. Please pound me until your heart's content."

"So cute, you should beg more often." he hungrily grabbed Lucy by the thighs and shoved his penis into her, Lucy's eyes jolted open and she tightly gripped onto the bed. "Oooohhhh~" her moan could be heard from outside the apartment. His dick only entered halfway inside and this was already more than she had imagined.

"Dam that's good~" his cock pushed its way further inside, his hips smacked against her ass, then he pulled back partway and slammed his dick into her again, rhythmically fucking her from behind.

"Ohhh-Ohh-Ooohaahh~" she couldn't stop moaning, to think her first time would be like this. Lucky her, getting fucked by this man was a dream come true. His dick reached inside her so deeply, it felt so good.

"Ahh-Dam, what a fine milk maid~" he moaned too as his dick kept pounding into her, he gave a firm slap against Lucy's right asscheek, causing a jiggle of pleasure to pass all throughout her.

"Hehhh~" her eyes watered and her body clenched, tightening it's hold on his dick. She loved this. 

"Ah-I want to hear you cum for me~" his long hard dick felt so good stuffed deep inside her delicious booty, she could feel the sensation raising.

"Ohh-I will I will~" Lucy was in complete ecstasy, she pushed her butt up against his entering dick, sending it even deeper then before. She let out a wild lust filled moan and burst out, "I-I'm cumming~"

"Ahh-Me too~" he tightly squeezed onto her plump asscheeks as his dick exploded with cum. Filling up her tight hole.

They both were breathing heavily, as he slid his dick out of her. His cum leaked down Lucy's entrance, her butt plopped on the bed. The busty blonde maid laid there in a mess.

Merlin petted along her thigh. "That was great, your first day as a maid went very well."

"Th-Thank you~" she was happy to be praised.

"Well let's get some rest." he smiled and snuggled up on her boobs. They made for a perfect pair of pillows.

Lucy hugged Merlin, bringing him closer to her chest and closed her eyes, she knew she was going to love this job.


	4. The Pervy Wizard's Revenge~ Meeting The Blue Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy makes for an excellent maid, but what will be next?

It's been about a week since Lucy became a maid and she loved every minute of it. At first the rest of the guild thought it was strange, but once Merlin had a short talk with them then they all accepted it. Natsu was particular annoying, so Merlin gave him the suggestion to be interested in someone else, that worked. Eventually the whole town accepted this new bigger tittied version of Lucy.

The once celestial mage had now completely devoted herself to her master and always satisfied his every desire. They lived together at her place and she spent almost all of her time at home with him. Only leaving occasionally to buy some new sexy looking clothes or to do a little grocery shopping. Usually with Merlin following right beside her with one arm wrapped around her hips. That way anyone who saw them would instantly know who Lucy belonged to. There was some redecorating done once they settled in together. Lucy's dresser drawers were stuffed full with all kinds of erotic outfits. She had a set of lingerie for every mood and any kind of skimpy bikini you could imagine. She even started her own collection of panties. Lucy hadn't thought about it much before, but something about women's underwear was so fascinating. They came in all kinds of shapes and styles. Some had cute patterns too. Her most recent addition was a rather childish looking pair with strawberries. It was a few sizes too small, but Lucy was willing to squeeze into it. 

They had gotten a much bigger bed too. That way their was more space to fuc-I mean sleep. Merlin's poster of Erza now hung up on her wall, along with some new ones, including a few 18 plus pictures of Lucy. He thought it would spice up the place and she liked modeling for him anyway. They were mostly pictures of her topless groping herself. One poster had a close up of the girl's huge breasts being squished together with an entire eggplant sandwiched between them.

The whole place was kept neat and tidy thanks to the maid. Lucy took pride in her work, she passionately cared for her master. Cleaning was like second nature to her and she always did it with a cheerful spring in her step. After some practice she could prepare some really delicious homecooked meals too. Although her master can be a bit of a handful. Most of the day is spent settling down his lustful urges. It was tiring work and would often get in the way of her other duties. It is especially difficult when they bathed together. Lucy had been tasked to scrub her master clean, but instead it seemed like just an excuse to have sex. It had happened every time. She has gotten good at it though. It is an important part of being a maid after all, and honestly it was her favorite part about her job. 

A day earlier Merlin wanted to test out his busty blonde maid's obedience. He gave her a particularly tough order to follow. Lucy blushed and twiddled with her hair for minute then did as she was told. She hiked up her skirt and shoved a feather duster up her ass as far as it could go. Her face winced and blushed bright red, she gave him a crooked smile then continued her maid duty. She held her skirt up and stuck out her butt. The maid shook her ass in an attempt at cleaning her surroundings. It was the most embarrassing thing Lucy had ever done, but she was determined to do her best. That is the kind of girl she is. Merlin laughed then praised her for being such a good maid. She loved pleasing him.

Now that we are all caught up, Lucy was currently in the middle of doing one of her typical maid duties. She was dressed in a sexed up maid version of her Taurus outfit. Her blonde twintails were instead done up into braids with a frilly cow eared headband on her head. Lucy's massive breasts were held together by a black and white cow patterned bikini top with tassels along the bottom, she had a belt buckle holding up an extra tight black miniskirt that didn't even cover pass her entire ass, she had a mini apron tied over it. Lastly she wore a collar around her neck with a cowbell hanging down from it. Merlin laid flat on the bed while Lucy straddled on top of him, riding his dick, the bed squeak loudly and her bell rang. Lucy's gigantic breasts bounced around constantly.

"Ohh-Dam Lucy I can't get enough of these milkshakes of yours~" He was enjoying the view, her boobs bounced up and down so much that her nipples were starting to slip out of the top. 

"Ohh-Ohhhh~" Her pussy took him in, then she'd rise her body up slightly then let it slide back down, taking it inside again and again.

"Ah-I'm about to cum. Do that cute pose again." He grabbed onto her moving hips, which kept her down on his dick, her pussy completely engulfed his dick's entire length.

Lucy nodded then she did a cow hand sign on both hands and let out an adorable moan "Moo-Moooohhh~".

The blonde maid's body tightened and tilted her head back as a wave of ecstasy passed through her. She felt so fucking good. They both climaxed together, his load filling her insides up.

He took a moment to catch his breath, then Merlin sat up on the bed and squeezed one of her milky breasts. "I'll never get tried of playing with you."

Lucy smiled lovingly as she eased off of his cock, her pussy oozed with cum. "And I'll always be there to serve you."

They kissed then got off the bed, Lucy started changing out of her outfit. "Is there anything else you would like me to do Master Merlin? I could give you another paizuri if you'd like? Our do you want some milk instead?" She squeezed her boob smiling, Lucy had gotten better at handling his seemingly endless spunk.

"No that won't be necessary. We're going to have a guest later, so could you instead go grocery shopping." He had some plans for this new Fairy Tail member and he wanted some time alone with her.

"Oh a guest, that sounds nice. Sure I'll get going now." She quickly slipped on a pair of denim booty shorts and a pink sweater with a big enough boob window to show off plenty of cleavage.

"Now don't have too much fun until I come back, okay? I'll make sure to cook up something really yummy for you two later. Bye~" She blew him a kiss then walked out the door. If he didn't know any better he'd mistake Lucy to be some kind of milf.

Well now for the next phase of his plan.

Not too far outside, Juvia was walking towards their place, she wanted some answers about this maid thing Lucy gotten into and after a nice chat with Merlin earlier, she decided to come visit to set it straight.

Juvia knocked on the door, she was wearing one of her classic outfits, it was a long sleeved blue dress coat with two white stripes going down the front, it stretched well pass her knees and was held together by a belt buckle around her waist, the fabric spilt open on the side, allowing more movement as well as show off some leg, which had on a pair of black high heeled boots, she also wore a very short darker blue cape around her shoulders to go with it and like the ends of her sleeves, they had puffy cotton trimmings around the edges, to top everything off Juvia had on a cute winter cossack hat with a matching cotton trim along the bottom.

She knocked on the door once again, feeling a little annoyed this time, then it suddenly flew open.

"Good Afternoon Juvia, how have you been?" Merlin had a friendly smile, he was dressed in a purple shirt and black sweatpants. He glanced down at her outfit, clearly checking her out. She looked beautiful in it. 

She was uninterested. "Juvia is doing fine, what she wants to know is why her friend has been acting strange." she glared at him.

"Awww it's so cute when you refer to yourself in third person!! Oh and you mean Lucy right? She's been a great maid. I'll tell you all about it." They walked into his place and they both took a seat by the bed. The blue haired girl didn't trust him one bit, but she had this weird feeling that made her want to listen to this man.

"Okay Juvia, close your eyes and when you open them, I'll tell you everything you need to know." Merlin pulled something out of his pocket.

"Ugh okay." she thought this was dumb, but if it will somehow explain Lucy's recent maid obsession, sure.

Juvia waited a few seconds then opened her eyes, all she saw was a swinging heart shaped pendulum, "Juvia doesn't understand what this has to do with..." she started to dose off, staring at the red swinging ruby, it's power spreading it's grip on her.

"You see Juvia, this charm has a great magical power. So listen close, whatever I say is true." He smirked, this was going really well, he wanted Erza, but he knew she'd be difficult. This blue haired girl would do for now, plus she was super cute.

"Wha..?" she tried listening to no avail, she tilted her head forward, a little bit of drool slid down her lips. Juvia's mind felt empty then a heart shaped shine appeared in her stoic eyes.

"I'm going to be making some changes to the Fairy Tail guild and I want you to be our star member!!!" Juvia listened to him and was so confused, 'The guild was going to change in what ways exactly?' she wondered what he meant.

"So today you came over to prove yourself to me. Show me that you have the talent I'm looking for." Merlin was excited about where this was going.

"Umm Merlin? Juvia is confused, what is happening to the guild?" she tilted her head the other way wondering.

"Well that part is a surprise. All you need to know is that you have to impress me if you still want to be a member." He petted the girl on top of her cute fluffy hat and put the charm back in his pocket.

Well of course she wanted to stay being a member, it was like a second home to her. Juvia will definitely impress him, she nodded. "Okay."

"Well lets start by telling me about yourself." He pulled up a chair and sat down, he listened closely.

"Well Juvia has been a part of Fairy Tail for a while now, its been so nice. Juvia switched from her previous guild Phantom Lord." She trailed off and blushed cutely as she thought about someone in particular.

"That was when Juvia met Grey-sama, he was the man of her dreams." She smiled, just talking about her crush made her feel all giddy.

"Oh you mean that ice guy, what do you find so attractive about him?" Merlin couldn't help admiring her, she was adorable, her lovey dovey personality was part of her charm.

She blushed and thought about it dreamily. "Grey-sama is very friendly to her and truly cares. He also is... extremely sexy!!!"

Merlin laughed a bit, thinking. 'How can you not love this girl, she's great!!'

"Grey-sama has this habit of stripping, his body was so hot. He always seemed to show it off. Juvia even got a peak of his dick once." She blushed heavily and thought to herself 'How naughty of her, thinking of such lewd things.'

"Ha-I see now. You must really like him. It's a shame that he isn't interested in girls." Merlin tried to hide his smirk as he thought about what to say next.

Her loving smile turned into a disappointed frown as she thought about Grey more.

"I mean you try so hard to get into his pants and yet he doesn't ever put out. How can he overlook such a lovable girl like you. You're gorgeous!! He definitely is into guys or something." continued Merlin.

Juvia felt flattered, she did look really good. Then thought about his words. The memories came flooding in, she tried everything to get Grey into bed with her, but he always seemed uninterested. There were so many failed flirting attempts, she even tried dressing more risque, but he didn't even notice. Not too long ago, on the day they celebrated the release of Lucy's first book, "Iris's Adventure", she found out the truth.

It was big party and everyone was well dressed for the occasion. Lucy's book was a smash hit, mostly due to the big breasted self insert protagonist. Juvia had been getting tipsy after a few drinks. She thought about her crush. She watched Grey and Natsu get into yet another fight over something dumb again. She sat on her own and sighed, drinking another glass. If only he loved my body like I did his. Juvia's eyes started to get watery, she had to try one more attempt. The beautiful blue haired girl started to slowly pull down her dress in the middle of the celebration. It slipped pass her shoulders. She was usually shy about showing off her body, but the alcohol took care of that, yet Grey still didn't notice.

"Juvia wants to strip more!!!" She shouted with wide watery eyes, she nearly pulled her dress down pass her waist, revealing a nice pair of flowery patterned bra covered boobs. Now she had many looks on her. Gildarts seemed to like the show. She paid no attention to them. Juvia only wanted the attention of one.

Grey finally stepped in. "Hey! Quit it!!" He dragged her away from the crowd shouting again. "What were you thinking!?"

The absolutely drunk Juvia could only meekly answer. "I'm sorry~"

As they found a quiet place in the back, Juvia noticed his scar. The one they both shared from that fight. He had to be the one, she loved him so much. She just had to take him. Juvia crawled out of her dress.

"You can be so much to handle sometimes you know that-ugh.." Grey's scolding was cut off by the curvy blue girl. She wobbled her way up and put her arms around his shoulders, weighing them down. She looked deep into his eyes.

"Juvia wants Gray-sama's babies~" Her voice slurring, she tried kissing him, but they ended up falling back together. As he was feeling dizzy from the fall, Juvia slipped her hand into his black shorts, she wanted to fuck him so badly, she got a hold of his dick and it was... soft.

Grey covered his face and blushed. "Oh my god Juvia! I can't do this... I'm-I'm sorry." He got up, while she just sat there.

"You're a nice girl and I'm sure their are plenty of guys who'd want you, but I'm already in a relationship... We want to keep it a secret.."

"Is it Natsu?" she said with a blank face.

"Huh!? How'd you know that?" Grey's face was bright red.

"Figures." She sighed, Juvia wanted to cry, but instead she felt like laughing. It was all so ironic. "I tired so hard for you. I was starting to think that I wasn't good enough..." She giggled a little. "I'm glad I know now." She smiled at him with a single tear. 

She knew they will always be friends, but it looks like that will be all it'll ever be. She always tried so hard but no one gave her the love and attention she so deeply desired. She felt alone.

Juvia's mind came back to the present. "Yeah turns out him and Natsu couldn't keep their hands off each other." She couldn't help laughing a little, sure it was heartbreaking, but imagining them in action would be hot.

"You should find someone who really appreciates your fine body." Merlin said with a grin.

"Juvia just doesn't get it. Maybe Juvia tries too hard... I'm attractive right?" She looked at him for comfort.

"Well Miss Lockser I'll be honest, I think you're absolutely gorgeous. You're by far the cutest member in the guild and your curvy body drives me crazy." It was all true.

Juvia blushed, all these complements lifted up her spirit. "Thank you."

"Their are so many guys who would enjoy just be able to see you. They'd love it." he said.

Juvia smiled and sat there more relaxed, she shyly lifted her leg so it was more visible to him.

"Don't be so nervous. You have an amazing body and if you showed it off even half as much as Grey did, I guarantee men would be worshipping you." Merlin continued.

Juvia nodded, it felt like her shyness and sadness had faded away. It was then replaced by a more confident feeling. Juvia gave him a more seductive smile. Her body looked good and it's about time she showed it off, but would men really love her that much.

"Okay Miss Lockser, I want you to lay back and get comfortable." Merlin was going to try that dream trick again, it worked so well last time.

"Sure." Juvia laid her head back on a pillow and snuggled into the blankets, smiling up at him. The way her luscious blue locks spread across as she laid there made her look irresistible. 

"Now close your eyes and sink deeper into your mind. Take a nice little nap, but always keep listening to what I say." His words sounded so calming and even kinda sexy, Juvia shut her eyes. She could feel his power on her, slowly drifting off to sleep, but his voice was always there.

"Now imagine a stage, you are standing in the middle of it, and the curtains in front of you are waiting to be opened." She could picture it perfectly in her head, like if she was really there, it seemed so real.

"You have a towel covering up your body." Once he spoke, she looked down and noticed it wrapped tightly around her curves.

"It hid away your sexy outfit, the one you wore for this special occasion." He was right, only a pair of black thigh high boots were visible below the towel.

"The performance is about to start and you know exactly what to do." He smirked, Juvia noticed that the curtains were starting to open. She looked to her right and saw that a tall stripper pole had been waiting for her on the stage.

Juvia blushed but only for a moment. She gave another seductive smile. She now knew what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juvia is such a top tier waifu. How dare Grey not accept her feelings!! D:


	5. The Pervy Wizard's Revenge~ Juvia's Wet Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia has one wild dream and discovers just how lewd she can be.

Juvia's mind deeply sunk into her dream, deeper and deeper she went. It felt so real to her. She stood in the middle of a stage with her luscious blue hair flowing down her shoulders. She held up the towel that wrapped around her close with one hand, as she grabbed onto the the stripper pole with the other. The water mage watched the curtains slowly pull away, revealing the audience in front of her.

Merlin appeared on the stage behind her, he wore a black suit with a purple bowtie. His voice spoke out, it sounded like some kind of announcer before a show. "Hello ladies and gentlemen!!! but mostly just gentlemen." He chuckled, then threw one of his hands out in a grand presenting way. "The folks we gathered here today have supported you and adored you from afar!!!" He turned around and gave Juvia a wink, then continued the speech. "They are your biggest fans!! And today Juvia would like to thank you all herself!!!"

Juvia looked out into the crowd, she blushed, wondering how she even got into this situation. There were a lot of people, more then she expected. She was always shy when getting her picture taken for those magazines, although it felt like a distant memory now. Had this many people really came just to see her?

The crowd began cheering for her. One man shouted "We love you Juvia!!!" 

She blushed some more. 'They love me?' She thought looking so cute up there. Juvia took a deep breath then let the towel fall to the ground, revealing her outfit for everyone to gawk at. She was wearing the skimpiest string bikini she could ever imagine. It was a shiny dark blue color and tight on her body, the spandex material dug into her curves just slightly. It looked unbelievably erotic, and matched well with the thigh-high black boots. Of course to finish off the look, she had a light blue polka dot bowtie around her neck.

Merlin's voice guided her, this time he sounded more alluring. "They all love you. They all desire you. It feels so good to be looked at like this."

She gazed out into the crowd. 'All these people are my fans.' Juvia put a hand up against her boobs in a weak attempt to hide the hardening nipples poking against the blue bikini top. She could hear the crowd shout their affection to her, she listened close and began to smile happily.

"Wow it's really her!!"

"She's so beautiful!!!"

"You're the best waifu!!!"

"I want to get my hands on those tits!!"

"How sexy!!!"

"WE LOVE YOU JUVIA!!!!"

Merlin spoke to her again. "It's nice to be infatuated by so many. You love arousing others, it means that they want you. The more they enjoy watching you the better it feels and it feels really good." His words stuck deep into her mind, Juvia rubbed her thighs together, she started feeling wet.

"So give them one hell of a good show." He spanked Juvia right on the butt, causing her to jolt up slightly then he seemed to fade away.

Juvia smiled brightly, 'They really do love me. I'm finally getting what I so desperately wanted for so long.' She posed for them with a hand on her hips. The bikini felt tighter, she noticed just how full her breasts were and how round her ass was. Juvia looked so sexy. They were all watching her, she tried to hold back a moan of excitement. 

"Hey everyone!!!" She stuck out her chest and ran a hand through her long blue hair, getting every the entire crowd's attention.

"Thank you all so much for cheering for Juvia!!!" She knew just what to do for them. "And to show how much I love my adoring fans, Juvia will be performing an extra lewd dance for you." She grabbed the stripper pole and twirled around it. She was new to this. Making it up as she went along, she held the pole tight sliding her body along it, and trying a few sexy poses.

The crowd quickly filled up with blushing lust filled faces. They seemed to like it a lot, which made her feel even better.

The sexy blue dancer leaned her back against the pole and squatted low. She spread open her legs, giving them a nice view of what was in-between. The bikini clung so tightly to her wet slit. "Take a good look at Juvia's erotic bikini." She seductively bit her lip and pressed her ass against the pole behind her, holding onto the metal as she slowly rose up along it.

"Juvia picked it out just for you, so please enjoy it fully." She leaned forward, facing the audience and showing her breasts off on full display. Then shook her chest, giving them a nice jiggle. Before she could say another thing, she heard a faint fapping sound hidden in the crowd, followed by a moan.

"Ohhhh-Juvia I love you so much-ah!!" A particularly excited fan was jerking off his dick off to her.

"Ooo-How lewd~" She said under her breath in a deep sultry voice. It felt good to be so desirable like this, she wanted more.

"Feel free to enjoy yourselves as much as you like." She untied the back of the bikini top and teasingly winked at the audience as it fell to the floor. She cupped her breasts and lightly licked around her gleaming lips. Her voice sounded moist and erotic as she spoke. "Juvia will be here to help you guys masturbate~" 

She slid her hands off her breasts and let it slide down her curvy body, then she continued her dance routine with her boobs bouncing free. The crowd's eyes were focused on her every movement.

"Juvia doesn't mind seeing the penis of her naughty fans. Juvia just wants to give you all a good time." She was lost in the pleasure. Juvia twirled around the pole again, this time her backside was now facing the crowd. She bent over, practically hugging the stripper pole as she gave her booty a little shake.

Juvia closed her eyes as she gave her best effort to twerk for them. "Ah-They're all watching me do this lewd dance~" Her voice was quiet and breathy. The bottom of the bikini wedged deep into her ass crack, covering nothing as she arousingly shook her ass in every direction for them. She could hear the fapping sound from earlier grow tremendously, followed by moans and her horny fans calling out her name.

She looked over her shoulder with a lustful face. "Do you really love Juvia's butt that much? Come and get a closer look then, I don't mind." She squatted lower to the ground, bouncing her ass up into the air. Her pussy was soaking wet and all this moving felt like a workout.

Some of the fans climbed onto the stage, they watched her performance from just inches away. 

"Ahhh-Juvia I love you so much!!!" One of her fans yelled as he ejaculated onto her.

Juvia yelped, she didn't expect to feel this warm liquid hitting her ass. She blushed closing her eyes as she listened to the the sound of the crowd climaxing together, all of it just for her. Juvia turned around looking at the clearly wore out men. She must've made them cum a few times by now. Her once cute innocent face turned into a sexy smirk, she licked her lips seductively . "Juvia's show isn't over just yet~"

She stood up in the middle of the stage, their was still some cum clinging to her ass. She grabbed the thin edges of her bikini bottom and pulled it down to the floor in one quick motion. She kicked it off her feet, now only wearing the boots. Juvia walked around the pole, keeping her dripping pussy out of view as she grabbed the thong-like underwear in her hands, stretching it out.

"Here's a little souvenir for one lucky boy~" Juvia slingshot it into the cheering crowd, then did a smug little smile. What a lewd girl she'd been lately.

"For the grand finale, Juvia wants everyone here to watch closely as she reaches her own climax~" She was nearly out of breath and unbelievably aroused, she felt like constantly being on the edge of cumming. 'This will be it~' Juvia thought as she sat behind the stripper pole, she grabbed onto it tightly, her thighs squeezed around the cold metal. She could feel it rub against her bare pussy as she slid her body along it's length. 

"Make sure to cum a lot for Juvia, okay?" She told them then began right as her audience started stroking.

"Ooooo~" Was all she let out as the erotic blue dancer vigorously moved her hips up and down along the pole's length. Her free breasts would bounce for them to enjoy. Juvia's body was drenched in sweat and pussy juice, she felt like she was about to faint.

"Watch this-Ooooo~" She kept moaning with her lips in a pouty O shape, but she eventfully said it in the midst of her humping. "Ohhh-Please wa-watch this lewd water mage's soaking pussy~" She moved her hips faster.

fap fap "Ohhh-Juvia!!" fap fap fap "Ju-Juvia I'm cumming!!" fap fap "Juvia-ahhh!!!" fap

She could hear them cum for her, yes all for her, she tilted her head back and howled a deep sexual moan. "Ahhooooo~"

The men's warm liquids sprayed all over the blue stripper's hot body as she reached her own organism. She could feel it ripple inside her pussy. The immense pleasure flowed throughout her body. It felt heavenly. Like all her repressed lust came pouring out. Her thighs tightly squeezed around the pole, her pussy gushing out so much. She laid there, as the feeling of cum covered across her lewd body.

"Ooo-That was so good..." Juvia had a satisfied grin on her face, her wide eyes slightly open and tongue parted to the edge of her lips. Their was cum dipping down her face. Juvia laid there in a very sopping mess.

Then things started to fade away as the her performance came to an end. Juvia longed for more, but the feeling faded away too. She felt the comfort of the bed once again. She slowly opened her eyes now back to reality. She yawned and stretched her arms. She could only vaguely remember the dream she just had. Their was just one thing she knew for sure. "Juvia just had the most lewdest dream!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best part about this is the water puns.


End file.
